His Broken Hands
by HisInternalBeauty
Summary: 'I will love you for as long as I live, nobody will touch you for you are my lover' Sasori and Deidara are forever bound to each other, they are apart of one another, Moving together as one. Connected through their souls, they learn how to survive in the supernatural world.


He hurried towards the city's sounds, not wanting to get caught in the light. From the corner of his eye, he saw the sun coming out of the horizon. Panicking slightly, the hooded figure broke into a sprint for the iron doors that where slowly closing. 'Just a little more and I'll be safe.' With that thought he pushed through his exhaustion and ran straight into the doors that had closed.

"DAMN IT!" The creature yelled out, hoping anyone, even his father would hear. As the sun started to rise, he started to dread the outcome. Looking for a way inside the city, he knew it was hopeless, knowing that the door wouldn't open till dusk and there was no way to penetrate the walls surrounding the city.

Looking around once more, He ran into the trees adjoining the capital, praying that they would be thick enough to hide from the sun but that hope was soon dismayed when he started to see rays poking through the tops of the leaves. The man stopped suddenly, turned towards his home, well, where he spent his childhood, and sat down. He was a noble, and not just any noble, but the kings son at that, he shouldn't be afraid to die, no matter how much it would hurt, he would embrace it, welcome it, that was what he did at home. His father made sure of it-NO, stop it, he didn't want to think of his father, so instead he thought about his art, his passion, his puppets that would be eternal. Yes, that was what he wanted to think about and so he did, until the sun broke through the thick trees, shining onto his skin, He then blacked out.

ooOOooOOooOO

One eye open, wait close it, it hurts...try the other one slowly, ok, I can do this just take your time but not too slowly, don't want to piss off any god that's out here. Now move your limbs, slowly and breathe deeply...Am I dead? No...It hurts too much to be dead.

ooOOooOOooOO

Slowly, very slowly I got up and looked at my surroundings. Still being very confused at what was happening; I started to feel a throbbing pain on my legs and thighs. Not knowing what else to do, I looked down only to see that the skin was marred with charred flesh.

I forced my eyes away from the burn and saw that I was in a very dark cave, and in front of me, a fire and a blonde child, who couldn't be past the age 16, three years younger than I. Looking more closely at my surroundings, I noticed that we were in the very back of the cave and in the front of the cave, light shone in, I subconsciously cringed away from the evading brightness. Looking back to the child, I took in his features. He could be mistaken for a young fæmne* but behind his left ear was the symbol teken, indicating that he was a boy, still in his adolescents but what surprised me was the black curve on the base of his neck...he was a lowlife.

Closing my eyes again, I didn't wake up again until night had fallen once again. This time, I felt more refreshed, so I tried talking, wanting to figure out who this boy was and why he wasn't in the capitol. The boy beat me to it.

"How are you feeling un?" I could only stare at him, his voice sent shivers down my spine, I didn't know what to think of him, felling as if I should answer but not wanting to, I settled for a 'hn,' this servant was poorest of the poor, he didn't deserve anything I said to him.

In our world, we have certain ranks, indicating someone's social status, the highest was the elite nobility, what I am, then nobles or knights, freemen, Villani, Borders, and finally servants. everyone had a mark bestowed on the base of their necks, indicating who you will be in this world. If you are a servant, you can never move up, you stay where you are, your children and grandchildren. But, being a servant, you are most privileged. You serve one of the elite nobility, become a part of them even. but only if you prove yourself to them. Not many are servants when they are born.

I was taken out of my thoughts by none other than the child who started shaking my shoulder.

"Excuse me sire, but may I ask what you are doing out here? Many elites don't show their face just before dawn, and they never have gotten caught out of the boarders of the city before either un." I really didn't know what to say to this boy, he was a lowlife but yet I was captivated by him.

"It's none of your business brat, hasn't your parents ever told you to be respectful to those who are higher then you?" The adolescent was quiet for a minute before he smiled at me. I was surprised by his actions and at the same time, captivated by his smile.

"I don't have any parents un, they left me out here and I've been out here for as long as I could remember, oh and un, my names Deidara Iwa"

Deidara, it sounded so familiar but couldn't think of anything that reminded me of that name. if I had ever seen Deidara, I certainly would have remembered.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. Deidara must have known he shocked me and gave me a smirk which, for some reason, mad me angry. How dare he look at me like that! I glared at the blonde ass and went to leave but hissed and cringed when I remembered my burn. It looked like I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"My names...Sasori." I said once I felt that the tension was heavy in the air, neither wanting to say anything first. Deidara looked surprised at my wiliness to tell him my name, even I was surprised at myself. I don't tell people my name. I kept taking to this strange boy, he made me want to talk to him, nothing in general, just, talk. So that's what I did.

"What are you doing here?" Just this simple question made Deidara give me an annoyed look

"I already, told you, I've been here for as long as I can remember, my parents left me here un."

"Why did they do that?" I wanted to know why someone would leave some child here, it was forbidden to neglect any child.

"I don't know un, I think because they didn't want someone to choose my life for me." Almost as if whatever he was think about brought him pain, he tilted his neck to the left, like he was protecting his mark. I understood what he meant. Being a slave meant that you would live a rich life but never get to make decisions for yourself, everything about you was owned by your master, who controlled what you did, what you ate, who you married, which would usually always be your master. Even so, you still would be owned by your husband and they would still make the smallest decisions for you. If your husband did fall in love with you, you could have independence but that was rare.

Upon remembering Deidara's answer, I nodded in understanding, I almost knew what he felt, I was so controlled by my father, always wanting me to be the perfect son, so I could become the perfect leader. Changing the subject, I asked Deidara how he survived out here without any of the nobles catching him.

"I don't know, I'm pretty good at staying hidden un, and if they do find me, I know my way around the forest better than them. They haven't even been close to catching me un." Deidara seemed pretty proud of himself. I wonder if he thinks I'm going to bring him in and wants to warn me that he cannot be caught. It would be to troublesome to do anything. As if reading my mind he smiled and passed me some meat that was cooking over the fire. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I devoured most of the meat that Deidara had. Feeling somewhat embarrassed that I ate everything, Deidara only laughed which calmed me and embarrassed me further. I really liked his laugh. I felt tired once again and went to lay down. Deidara came by my side and lifted up my leg, he started applying something to the burn which soothed it right away. Feeling more content then I ever had, I fell into darkness, and dreamt of blonde-haired boys.

ooOOooOOooOO

(Normal POV)

Waking up in the morning, Sasori felt slightly more refreshed then the last time he woke up. Again, it was dark, and Sasori's leg didn't hurt as much. It meant it was probably time to go back into the gates of the city, where it was safe. Getting up, Sasori didn't see any blonde boy. Grunting in pain and disappointment, he walked towards the cavity of the cave. Not looking back to see the blonde give a sad smile at his back.

Not knowing where he was, was a nuisance. It took a couple of hours and some back tracking but finally he found the trail leading up to the front gates, where most likely the guards would be searching for him. He doubted that his absence went unnoticed by anybody. Especially his brothers.

As predicted, there were all the guards, Hidan and Madara, His brothers, and his _father_. Sighing, he slowly walked up to the moon lit brass opening. As they all noticed that Sasori was walking up to them, there was a sudden stillness. A certain quietness fell upon them. Stopping near them, Sasori waited for something to happen, he was rewarded with both his brothers embrace him with such force, Sasori just about fell over. Feeling safe, he wrapped his free arm around Madara and nuzzled Hidan's neck. He really missed his brothers. They were the only ones who he actually cared for, The only ones who he would die for if the situation ever rose. Feeling pleased in his brothers arms, he allowed himself to relax, until his father spoke up.

"Sasori, where the HELL have you been?! Or, better yet, how are you even alive? Don't answer that, go inside the gate, go to your room and wait for me" Sasori resisted the urge to hiss at his father. Obeying silently, Sasori walked inside the gates and into the carriage that was waiting for him. Following him was Hidan and Madara. Madara grabbed Sasori, pulled him onto his lap and cradled him. Hidan pressed himself flush onto his two brothers. Neither of the brothers moved, Sasori felt so safe in Madara's arms, his checks nestled on his chest, smelling his brothers unique, slightly musky scent that he grew to love. All three brothers sat this way for the remainder of the ride.

ooOOooOOooOO

Nearing the stronghold meant for those who were nobles or elite, Sasori's breath stilled, only a second or so though, as Hidan's big hands grasped his smaller ones. Looking at the intertwined fingers, Sasori's expression softened, only for a second, before he pulled away from both men and walked towards the front door where Konan was waiting, she had vibrant blue hair, styled so you could see her three marks; the first on being behind her right ear, the mark of mannaz, indicating her sex and age. Below it, on the base of her neck was the black curve, and thirdly, the letter 'P,' on her collar bone, meaning she was engaged by his cousin, Pain. Gliding past The blue-haired girl, he paused for a second, glancing towards the roses where Pain would be, and carried onto his room, shutting the doors so not even his brothers could come in.

In his room, Sasori fell onto his bed, relaxing at the softness of the sheets. After sleeping on the cold hard cave floor, this mattress was very much welcome. He waited for his father to come strutting in, and indeed he strut, his dark form already taking over his body. His father was mad.

"Where the hell have you been!" Sasori didn't know how to answer without making his father change completely.

"I was..." Nothing.

"...You were at the bartering country weren't you?"

"Yes" Telling the truth was the only way out of this without changing his father, Sasori thought.

Now, while there was the capitol, many other lands existed, one of them included bartering country. It was a lot like Nineveh in the bible, where men cheated and killed, and women waited on the streets like the whores they were. And whores indeed was what Sasori went there for. Whenever Sasori wanted to rid himself of stress, it was here Sasori would travel to, no matter how many times his father forbade him. It was just this one time that he lost track of time and got caught out of the capitol.

"You will be 19, in one week, ONE WEEK! you have no sense of responsibility. How are you going to manage leading people if you are in such wreck? Get a hold of yourself and start acting like the man you are supposed to be. How do you think your mother felt when you didn't come back at dawn? Hidan actually shed tears for you and what's your excuse? You went to bartering country."

His father was practically seething when he finished but Sasori didn't care. He was struck by the thought that Hidan, the man of steel, his love, his brother, had shed tears for him. He suddenly felt weak, feeling hideous for worrying his brothers.

Waiting for his father to leave, Sasori hastily went to his brothers shared room, finding Madara just coming out of the shower, and Hidan shirtless, laying on the bed sharpening his three bladed scythe, the one Madara and him got for his birthday. Upon seeing that Sasori was in their room, Madara chuckled and sat down next to Hidan. Sasori wasted no time in lowering himself into Madara's lap and laying his head on Hidan's upper body. No words were needed, the brothers understood each other's feelings, and they left it at that. Letting sleep take them, one by one.

**Ha it's amazing, I'm actually writing another story when I haven't updated my last one in like forever! Say what you want but I'm very happy with this and how they first chapter turned out. Now, I would like to first say that ****fæmne means female in old English. I want this story to have a historic feel to it. Now, second thing is, This isn't a vampire or demon story, I'm not sure what I'm going to make them, but any suggestions and if I like it enough, I just might use it. I want this story to be original so ya :) And next is, this is not edited except by me so I really, really need a beta. If you're interested then PM me. And now, For the most important part of this authors rant, I was originally going to make this a sasodei story but now I'm not so sure, I added Madara and Hidan and gave them some brotherly love and I think that would be a perfect incest pairing lol, I'm going to leave it to you who should end up with Sasori. Go to my poll and put in your vote :) If you have any other pairings you want to see, I'll most likely put them in. **

**R&R, flames are welcome. **


End file.
